warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuva Guardian
| clonedflesh = 400 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 100 | baseexperience = | baselevel = 1 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 20 | other_drops = Blade 5.00% }} Wearing heavy armor and adorned in red cloth, the fearsome Kuva Guardians are among the fighting elite in the Queens' army. These imposing female warriors' size belie their uncanny, lightning-like agility, which they will employ to surround their enemies and bring even the Tenno to their knees with just a few well-placed blows. They are followed around by mischievous Jester-like creatures that are quick to attack and are quite deadly.The War Within Landing Page At least one pair of Kuva Guardians and Jesters will spawn in to protect Kuva Siphons. Mechanics The Guardians' Kuva-infused makes them immune to any conventional type of damage or crowd control as long as they are holding it. To be able to damage them, the player must utilize their Void powers to disarm them: #Switch to Operator mode by using Transference (default ). #Use Void Dash (holding crouch '' and pressing ''jump '' ) or Void Blast (default ). This will force the Kesheg out of the Guardian's hands, consequently making them vulnerable to all sources of damage. Do not let your guard down however, as they will pull out their devastating pistols to keep up the attack. If given enough time they will pick their Kesheg back up and become invulnerable again. Notes *Kuva Guardian are able to continuously fire their s, despite their single-shot flintlock design. *Kuva Guardians have an Innate reduced Status Duration effect, causing status effects such as Viral or Slash to disappear quicker than they would normally. *Kuva Guardians can '''not' be drawn into the Rift Plane by any means; even if they are relieved of their Kesheg and enter a Cataclysm, they will not enter the Rift Plane. |name = Demolisher Kuva Guardian |image = DemolisherKuvaGuardian.png |mission = Tamu |weapon = ??? |clonedflesh = 2500 |alloyarmor = 150 |baseexperience= ??? |baselevel = |codex_scans = 20 |other_drops = 50 Kuva 100% |mod_drops = Bane of Grineer 3.75% Cleanse Grineer 3.75% Expel Grineer 3.75% Smite Grineer 3.75% }} }} Trivia *Kuva Guardians are stylized to represent the elder of Twin Queens. *The design of Kuva Guardians appears to take some influence from the Jomon era of Japan, with particular emphasis on Dogū figures. *As with the Kuva Jesters, Kuva Guardians feature unique dialogue and voices not heard anywhere else throughout the Grineer line of common units. *Prior to , players needed to first stagger Kuva Guardians using Void Blast, causing them to kneel, before they could disarm them with Void Dash. *As of Update 26, Kuva Guardians oversee the prospects the Worm Queen choses for the Kuva Lich prospect, and will comment in English whenever a Kuva Larvling appears. Bugs *Kuva Guardians codex entry displays no weapons. * damage may randomly pierce their immunity. *Their charge-attacks ignore passive knockdown immunity granted to the player through mods like , or ( ). Patch History *Kuva Guardians will now play their disarming animation properly, instead of having their Twin Rogga’s magically pop into their hands. ;Vulnerability Mechanic Change: As an overall change, Kuva Guardians are now easier to turn vulnerable but will become tougher to kill once they are. ;Previously vulnerability flow was: *Operator Void Blast to stun, then Void Dash when stunned to disarm their Kesheg and turn vulnerable. ;NEW vulnerability flow: *No stun state required. Operator Void Blast OR Void Dash to disarm their Kesheg and turn vulnerable. ;General Kuva Guardian Changes: *Increased base Health from 300 to 400. *Slightly increased the Fire Rate of their Twin Rogga. *Guardian Health type is now in line with the rest of Grineer. *Weaker against Heat and Viral but more resistant to Gas. *Added a pulsing red glow around Kuva Guardians for a few seconds to depict when they are vulnerable (similar to the Teralyst). *Fixed Kuva Guardians sometimes appearing invisible in-mission. *Fixed the Kuva Guardians Knockdown animation not playing for Clients. *Fixed Kuva Guardian impact sounds not playing for the Host. *Fixed Kuva Guardians getting stunlocked by Volt’s Overload while they are still armed. *Fixed the Kuva Guardians not possessing their same abilities from The War Within quest when attempting to fight them in a high level Kuva Siphon. *Introduced. }} Media File:Warframe_20190918085629.jpg|Kuva Demolisher Guardian, as seen on The Codex Kuva Guardian Enemy Demonstration No Commentary, No Intro References es:Guardián Kuva de:Kuva Garde Category:Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Update 19